The objectives of this study are to: assess the local and systemic toxicity (the maximum tolerated dose) associated with the in vivo B7-1 gene transduction (intratumoral injection) in patients with metastatic melonoma and metastatic breast cancer; assess the local and systemic immunomodulatory effects of intratumoral B7-1 administration; seek preliminary evidence of therapeutic activity of this therapy.